Posdata
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Kariya se iba a proponer nuevas metas y esforzarse por ello, nada de ruegos ni esperas ni peticiones. Para poder avanzar y caminar hombro con hombro junto a esa persona.


Si se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana.

Cuando aún vivía con sus padres, ellos tendían a darle un repaso a lo bueno y a lo malo del año antes de pasar página y escribir en otra nueva. Entre sonrisas y carcajadas relataban historias tristes, historias divertidas, historias emotivas... Historias «masakirescas», especialmente de cuando aún gateaba, bebía del bibi y los abuelos le cambiaban los pañales encantados de la vida. Estas últimas eran las que menos le gustaban a Masaki. Porque, del mismo modo que un suceso podía ser contado por más de una persona, él quería contar sus experiencias, ensalzarlas, rectificarlas cuando no fueron de una forma sino de otra... Ponerle su pizca de sal, como diría Nagumo.

Pero en esos primeros capítulos Masaki no podía colaborar; era demasiado pequeño como para recordar nada. Y en esas noches, a veces rellenas de cenas familiares (decía rellenas, pero solo se les acoplaban el abuelo y la abuela), no le quedaba otra que permanecer escondido bajo el kotatsu, calentito, callado, colorado... Jugando con el ovillo de lana, pasándole hilo a su abuela antes de que ella tirara para sacar más. Escuchando esas historias masakirescas sin poder evitarlo. Como cuando era un bebé y en el templo pedían deseos por él y cogían su papelito de la suerte por él.

Entonces el Año Nuevo llegaba antes de que te dieras cuenta, como si entrara por la puerta de atrás.

* * *

><p>En la tierra tienen un dicho que dice así: «Genio y figura, hasta la sepultura».<p>

La primera Nochevieja de Kariya sin sus padres ocurrió en Sun Garden. Después de la cena, la mesa, más que el resultado de un montón de niños trasteando con la comida, quedó como si hubiera pasado un balón de fútbol. Sí, de esos negros y pesados que ellos pateaban durante la época del Aliea. «Cuanta más comida hay, el caos tiende a aumentar», fue un dicho que Midorikawa se inventó tras años observando comida deliciosa y voladora, yendo de plato en plato como pases y desperdiciándose en la mesa como tiros que nunca se volvieron gol. La única parte que se salvó del desastre fue una esquina, o La Esquina, ya que siempre era la que estaba limpia o menos sucia que el resto. Los niños alternaban los asientos y no había ningún nombre escrito en la silla, sin embargo, todos la identificaban como la silla de Kariya. Siempre apartado de los demás. Siempre llevándose el trozo de tarta más grande. Siempre comiéndoselo (el trozo de tarta y su fresa) bajo el kotatsu. Siempre escondiéndose bajo el kotatsu, jugando con bolas (de servilletas). Siempre en Nochevieja.

Siempre, siempre, siempre. Como un gato.

Incluso ahora, ninguno de esos siempre había llegado a terminar todavía.

–Oye, ¿Nekoriya sigue ahí abajo? Pronto van a dar las campanadas.

–¿¡El retaco!? –le gritó Nagumo, Midorikawa oía mucho barullo en la sala de estar–. ¿¡No debe de estar bajo el kotatsu, como todos los años!? ¡Y Suzuno, maldito, baja el volumen! ¿¡Acaso nos quieres dejar sordos a todos!?

El aludido soltó el botón. Por la mueca que puso, no le había gustado mucho la manera en que se le había dirigido, a pesar de los años que llevaban hablándose a grito pelado (o dicho correctamente, Nagumo hablándole a grito pelado).

A su lado estaba Saginuma moviendo los labios, pero el volumen estaba demasiado alto como para enterarse de lo que decía.

–¿¡Qué dices, Saginuma!?

Al final, este acabó por robarle el mando y aliviar los oídos de muchas personas, la mayoría niños. Ciertamente, imponía con los niños a su alrededor y un delantal puesto más que si no los tuviera encima.

–Explícanos ahora por qué la música estaba tan alta.

–Iba a bajar el volumen de la tele, pero el dedo se me fue sin darme cuenta.

–Suzuno, ese es el mando del reproductor –le señaló Hiroto, quien se había metido en la conversación porque sí.

–Tío, no engañas a nadie. Te mola Amy Lee y lo que querías era cantar Bring me to life a todo trapo. Anda, ven a ayudarme a levantar esta cosa, que el crío no quiere salir de aquí.

Suzuno gruñó y masculló algo, pero ni Hiroto ni Saginuma fueron capaces de oírlo. Eso sí, no imaginaban que hubiese sido algo bonito, del mismo modo que no creían que este fuera a ayudarlo de verdad en sacar a Nekoriya de ahí abajo.

–A la de tres. Una, dos...

Y así fue: más que levantar el kotatsu, Suzuno se lo lanzó a Nagumo antes de que terminara de contar.

–¡Suzuno, cabrón!

–¡Nagumo, esa boca! –La mirada de Midorikawa parecía estar diciendo «hay niños delante». Él, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua y miró enfadado a su agresor. Este se limitó a pasarse la mano sobre el flequillo.

Kariya, quien había permanecido quieto y dormido y hecho un ovillo, dio una vuelta por el suelo, abrió un ojo y con la mano se frotó el otro.

–¿Qué es este escándalo? Vais a despertar a todo el mundo.

–Masaki, todos están despiertos menos tú. –indicó Hiroto a la vez que palpaba su espalda para que se levantara–. Vamos, dentro de poco van a sonar las campanadas. ¿O es que vas a empezar el año de esta manera?

Kariya no dijo nada. Dio un profundo bostezo y se volvió a tirar en el suelo para rodar sobre él. Entonces chocó con los pies de Suzuno, quien enseguida pasó los brazos bajo los suyos para incorporarlo.

–La concha. ¿Cuánta tarta le habéis dado al chico? Parece un gato gordo.

Kariya lanzó un zarpazo hacia su rostro, pero falló («Ni te acerques a mi pelo, niño»).

Si tenía que realizar una lista de lo bueno del invierno, lo único que escribiría sería el gustito que proporcionaba el calorcito y el sueño. Especialmente cuando no sentías viva ninguna parte de tu cuerpo después de usarlas al extremo el día anterior. Entre el club y Kirino, sus piernas no daban a basto.

De verdad, pensó, para la próxima cogía él.

–En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido? –Midorikawa se frotó los ojos de cansancio–. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones es lo único que haces, Nekoriya.

Un violento rojo como el pelo de Nagumo adornó sus mejillas.

–Esto... Por si lo habéis olvidado, tengo un nombre. Así que dejad de ponerme motes raros... por favor. Y Suzuno-san, ¿hasta cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con la barbilla en mi cabeza?

El aludido, quien había estado apoyado todo el rato sobre el muchacho, obedeció y se quitó de encima. De fondo, se oía cómo Nagumo le pedía (o en todo caso, le exigía) ayuda a Suzuno para bajárselo de encima (el kotatsu). En cambio este le ignoraba, lo cual no favorecía la comunicación propia de seres civilizados como se les conocían a los humanos entre la que estaba Kariya. A su vez, Saginuma no les prestaba atención e intentaba que los niños no se exaltaran aún más de lo que ya estaban; y Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban parados en medio de todo aquel caos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Como siempre.

Salvo que antes las cosas no eran tan entretenidas como ahora.

–¿Qué hacemos, Hiroto? –Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con resignación–. Las campanadas ya han sonado.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Déjalos estar.

* * *

><p>–¿Vas a salir? ¿A esta hora?<p>

Bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor, Kariya asintió en silencio.

–Hace poco me ha llamado Kirino-senpai. Dijo que iba a venir, no sé por qué.

Podía oírse, en lugar de las palabras, el sonido de los petardos siendo tirados libremente en el jardín. Los «¡Cuidado de no incendiar nada!» de Saginuma y la música de Suzuno sonaban tan alto que los niños cansados eran incapaces de cabecear siquiera. Incluso en el pasillo no pudo impedir que el ruido alcanzara el otro lado de la línea.

_«La próxima vez contéstame a los mensajes, Kariya»._

–_Lo siento senpai, pero debes de estar escuchando el barullo que hay aquí formado. ¿Qué le puedo hacer a eso?_

_«Ahora mismo, mover ese culo de ahí y venir. No, espera, mejor voy yo para allá, será más rápido»._

–_No lo hagas por tu madre. Además, ¿qué se supone que vas a...?_

_«Supongo que estás en el Sun Garden. Voy para allá. Nos vemos»._

_Fin de la llamada._

–_Al menos déjame terminar la frase, maldición._

–Déjale ir, Hiroto –perseveró Nagumo inesperadamente–, que el niño ya es mayorcete para ir por ahí, y encima no lo hará solo. Además, ambos son trigos limpios que no se atreverían a hacer nada, ni siquiera parecen haber sido capaces de haberse tomado las manos todavía.

La cara de Kariya se volvió de un violento rojo bermellón, pero al mover la vista de Nagumo a Midorikawa, el color no tardó en atenuarse.

_«Porru eramoh...»_

Después lo miró por segunda vez y sintió pena por ellos.

_«... deeesa mujeeeeeeh»_

–Hiroto-san –El mencionado quitó la vista de la cámara y se volteó ante su llamada–, contéstame de nuevo: ¿por qué _Dos hombres y un destino_?

–Es la que pillaba más a mano.

–Y Midorikawa-san...

–Los duetos son de dos, qué más quieres que te diga.

–Entonces, por qué Nagumo-san...

–Está ahí en medio por buscárselo y cuestionar la habilidad de canto de Suzuno con el hombre delante. Midorikawa solo ha sido una víctima de todo este percance.

No hacía falta afirmar lo obvio, Kariya ya veía el numerito por sí mismo.

Suzuno y Midorikawa. Cantando. Un dueto.

Aunque, más que un dueto, Suzuno era quien llevaba la voz cantante mientras Midorikawa le seguía como podía, casi como la voz de fondo, salvo porque esa canción carecía de coros. Aun así, su tutor se esforzaba por cantar a la par. Porque era una persona con cierta tendencia hacia las cosas bien hechas.

_«Yaunque seasu... mi amIIIGOOO...»_

Pero cargarse se estaban cargando igual la canción.

_«Rruuuchiarreeeeee»_

No hacía falta tampoco comentar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Nagumo en el centro de la circunferencia que trazaban ellos dos, ni cómo las miradas viajaban con constancia (de Suzuno a Midorikawa, de Midorikawa a Suzuno, de Nagumo a Suzuno, de Nagumo a Midorikawa...), ni cómo se estaban metiendo de lleno en el papel. Suzuno como David, Midorikawa como Alex.

_«Perro en eramoh...»_

Nagumo como la tía por la que cogían y mojaban; un halago para su ego, un insulto para su orgullo (y, de haber sido real, un peligro para su ano).

_«… jugamosu LOSU TUREEEES»_

Era lamentable, pensó Kariya mientras sacaba su chaquetón y desmoronaba la pila de abrigos. Lo suyo también era lamentable. Esperaba que la lente de la cámara no le estuviera enfocando en estos momentos. Giró la cabeza para ver con lástima al trío lalalá por tercera vez y, más al fondo, a Hiroto grabando.

«Perro io sé queia me quierre a mí, y que juega conTIII-»

Y de repente la música se detuvo. Y aquella estridente actuación con ella.

–¡Sí que has tardado en darle fin a este infierno, Saginuma!

–No te confundas, lo hacía por los niños. –En sus brazos tenía cargando a un muchacho, probablemente de segundo de primaria. Los ojos se le abrían y cerraban cada dos por tres y la cabeza no paraba de chocar contra su hombro. Con Hitomiko sucedía igual.

–La fiesta se ha terminado por hoy. Vamos, actuad como adultos responsables y ayudad. Tú también, Kariya.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Hitomiko, fueron cargando a los más pequeños a sus habitaciones, quienes podían los transportaban de dos en dos. Los más grandes en cambio caminaban por ellos mismos, subiendo con lentitud la escalera hacia el primer piso. Entonces ya arriba, hicieron que se lavaran los dientes y se fueran directamente a la cama. Lo único que quedó en la sala fue la calma y un desorden total. Por unos segundos Kariya se alegró de no quedarse para arreglar aquel desastre.

Había terminado de atarse los zapatos y subirse la cremallera cuando todos se reunieron en la entrada para darle la despedida.

–Ya sabes, Masaki-kun, no hasta muy tarde.

–Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Bueno, me voy.

–Espera –le detuvo Suzuno. Se acercó a él y le puso el puño por delante, como si fuera a darle algo. El joven extendió la palma y, a la vez que sentía que le daba algo y le cerraba la mano, el susurro que le rozó el oído le estremeció–. Toma. Para que los gastes. No la abras ahora, hazlo fuera.

No lo comprendía del todo, sin embargo, escondió esa mano en el bolsillo y con la otra se despidió. Abrió la puerta y se reunió con el frío y la nieve por primera vez en este año. Antes de cerrarla, pudo ver de reojo cómo Suzuno le levantaba el pulgar. Aquel gesto le inquietó. Después de tantear lo que podía ser («Mmm... Tienen un envoltorio plástico. ¿Serán caramelos? Ojalá sean de fresa») sacó lo que le había dado, fuera lo que fuese.

Condones. Tres. Condones rosas. Tres. Condones con sabor a fresa.

Para gastarlos.

Kariya los apretó con fuerza y los tiró furioso a los arbustos.

–Suzuno-san, eres un...

–Kariya.

«Aydiosmío, AYDIOSMÍO. Quenohayavistoeso, quenohayavistoeso», ese era su cerebro procesando ahora mismo. Nervioso, se volvió hacia el dueño de esa voz.

–Hola, Kirino-senpai.

Y saludó como Kariya Masaki sabía saludar.

–Qué pronto has llegado –señaló él.

–Sí, bueno, dije que sería más rápido si yo venía aquí. Y no mentía.

–Sí, y yo te dije que no lo hicieras por tu madre.

–¿Sabes? Me callo, sé que me acabarás contestando lo mismo, no importa cuántas veces te lo pregunte. De todas formas, ¿qué más te queda por esconder?

–No tiene que ver con esconder, sino con mantener. Lo sabes.

–Sí, sí, lo sé. Es fácil ver a través de ti después de todo, por muy irónico que suene.

En efecto, Kariya era un cúmulo de ironías hacia su propia persona. Una bolsa de tales contradicciones que se burlaban los unos a los otros, entre ellos él mismo. Decía que no le quería apareciendo por ahí para mantener su dignidad, pero lo cierto era que trataba de ocultar esa vergüenza que surgía cuando los adultos de aquel orfanato le hacían pullas. Decía que se preocupaba por él porque deseaba que fuera feliz cuando sabía que lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de él. Así de sencillo y enrevesado era Kariya.

–Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Lo cual a veces la hacía complicada de comprender. Especialmente los porqué.

–Nada, ¿vamos?

–¿Ir, adónde?

–¿No has leído mis mensajes? –Negó él con la cabeza–. Próxima parada: el templo. –Entonces él dio un paso, su compañero otro... Así hasta que caminaron al mismo nivel, hombro con hombro. Tan cerca para tocarse, y solo eso: cerca.

Kirino seguía sin saber por qué escondía cosas que ya no tenía sentido esconder.

Como el hecho de que quería cogerle la mano y terminaba rozándole solo los dedos.

Primer intento: los dedos índices se tocaron.

Mientras tanto, a Kariya se le hacía difícil andar sobre la nieve. Lo que menos deseaba era tropezarse y caerse, no todavía, a pocos minutos de haber iniciado el año. De modo que daba pasos cortos, lentamente y a la vez tratando de ir a la par. Los pies giraban y la cadera la tenía rígida, como músculos de madera que no se podían doblar ni torcer (como un Kariyita de nieve, inmóvil ante el frío). Conseguía avanzar de alguna forma con los pies, sin embargo, con las manos permanecía igual. La extendió.

Segundo intento: Kariya le dio un manotazo en el dorso.

Kirino estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque ¡santo cielo! ¿Cómo es que aún no lo había conseguido incluso dejándoselo tan a mano? Literalmente. Era difícil decir quién de los dos lo pasaba peor, si Kirino o Kariya, que no podía ver durante más tiempo cómo le temblaba la mano, seguramente tan fría y entumecida como se la imaginaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Kirino se hartó y se la agarró (la mano). Kariya dio un respingo. Ahora no sabía quién de los dos tenía la tenía realmente congelada.

–Si quieres cogerla, hazlo. ¿Qué tanto te cuesta hacer eso?

Kariya no respondió. Al final, Nagumo tenía razón: no se atrevía a hacer nada.

Tercer intento... Espera, ¿lo hubo?

* * *

><p>«Por favor, que pueda ser capaz de visitar algún día a los conejos de la luna».<p>

«Por favor, que pueda ser más alto».

«Por favor, que pueda rendirme con Kirino-senpai».

Esas eran unas cuantas de las muchas peticiones que rogaba en el templo cada Año Nuevo. Cuando era pequeño solo tiraba la moneda que le daban sus padres, daba las palmadas y formulaba un deseo tras otro. Por un lado velaba por sus progenitores y el mundo entero, por otro pedía cosas inverosímiles, propias de un niño. Más tarde, a medida que crecía y era más consciente de todo, se volvieron más concretos y la gran mayoría al alcance de su mano. No obstante, había ocasiones que se permitía soñar un poco y decir una tontería, como el año en que pidió ser entrevistado por Jun-Jun. Para cuando llegó a sexto de primaria, decidió dejar de ir; si no podía confiar en nadie, cómo querían que creyera en los dioses, pensó.

No creía en ellos, y aun así Kariya se permitió ir en su primer año de secundaria. Para suplicar que, de alguna manera, esos sentimientos se fueran lejos, donde no le hicieran ningún daño; hasta actuó acorde a ello y se esforzó para lograrlo.

Pero los dioses decidieron ser caprichosos y no le prestaron atención. O lo leyeron mal. O leyeron el posdata invisible que sus manos transmitieron al dar esa petición.

«Te quiero».

Y lo hicieron llegar a su destinatario, de alguna forma u otra.

Como las palmadas de Kariya a estos en el templo. Tanto este año como el anterior.

Los dos se hallaban en lo alto de las escaleras cuando, emprendiendo el viaje de regreso, Kirino bajó un escalón y preguntó:

–¿Qué has rezado?

Kariya lo imitó, poniéndose a su lado.

–Si lo cuento, no se va a cumplir.

–Como si los deseos se hicieran realidad con solo pedirlos –bufó él.

–¿Qué diablos es eso? –rió–. Entonces no tiene sentido hacer todo este camino hasta aquí.

–Puede, pero no creo que haya nada malo en afirmar aquello por lo que vas a esforzarte. Como una declaración de guerra, ¿no te parece?

Kirino dio otro paso y se giró. Si hubiera viento, su pelo rosa estaría ondeándose por todos lados. Eso, si tuviera el pelo más largo.

Y sin embargo seguía viéndose guapo. Dándose la vuelta y avanzando. No como Kariya, quien no era diferente de cuando era solo un niño. Permaneciendo al margen de todo, sin cambiar nada, sin hacer nada. Solo esperando a por alguien que le coja de la mano y tire de él hacia adelante.

Jamás le contaría qué es lo que había pedido cuando dio esas palmadas en el templo, porque no pidió nada realmente. Salvo un favor.

«Por favor, dejadme hacer las cosas por mí mismo».

Iba por el cuarto escalón cuando Kirino se volteó, confundido.

–¿Kariya, te ocurre algo?

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara.

Y lo besó.

–Tramposo, estás a un escalón por encima del mío.

–Cállate. –Y le cogió de la mano, con firmeza y al primer intento.

«PD: Bueno, quizá me gustaría ser un poco más alto»

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba a punto de acabar el año, pensé que quería escribir algo, ya sea para despedirme o para saludar el nuevo (preferiblemente un Ranmasa). Acabó siendo la segunda opción, me dije que sería corto y lo terminaría en los dos o tres primeros días del año. Y he aquí la prueba de mi ignorancia e ingenuidad.<p>

Happy family a mansalva y Ranmasa básicamente solo en el final. Si me preguntasen de qué trata, ni yo misma sabría contestar. Mucho menos, todo lo que he escrito y por qué lo he escrito. En resumen, ha sido una excusa para shippear y disfrutar escribiéndolo, si bien parece carecer de sentido (que podría no tenerlo).

Este fic puede tener relación con el último que escribí, "Yes. No. Who knows", aunque no tiene por qué. Se puede leer como un one-shot independiente; solo que comparte algunos detalles con la otra. Detallitos pequeñitos.

Sé que estoy retrasada en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo, y ya van varias veces que me he visto con las ansias de escribir, pero en estos momentos me veo incapaz de avanzar debido a los estudios, por lo que a saber cuándo seré capaz de actualizar. La lentitud es una de mis características, para bien o para mal.

Nos leemos.

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
